


Kuvira’s reading corner

by DruzRen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruzRen/pseuds/DruzRen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello my dear viewers, my name is Kuvira and thanks for joining again on this wonderful night. Tonight I would share with you yet another story, that will bring some laugh and happiness to your life.<br/>Now let's begin.”</p><p>A series of one shots narrated by the Great Uniter :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not everything is so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So this is a series of one shots of ideas I've always have but I won't make a enteritly fiction with them. Well, maybe in the future but no for now.  
> As for the title...my friend and I thought it would be funny and we couldn't think in other name :D  
> We're still working in The Night that changed it all, it's just that we HAD to write this.
> 
> So, enjoy!
> 
> If you want us to continue one of this just say the word :D
> 
> Happy New Year!

She hated her job. Dancing around like an idiot outside the store wasn't exactly what she wanted to do in the first place. But the worst part was the she had to do it in a freaking Varrick's outfit.

Varrick was her boss and owner of _The Living Bubble Head_ , the most popular place in the city were you could buy outfits to publicize their business. There were outfits from animals, to food, or anything you wanted, you just had to enter the store, talk to Zhu Li (Varrick's assistant and wife) and they would have your order in a week's time.

And so, Korra found herself dancing like an idiot in a Varrick’s suit, because her job consisted in that. The pay wasn’t bad. She desperately needed the money. She was regretting that night with Mako and Bolin, where they had a fight on a bar, but to her, it was worth it.

Nobody was going to give her The Force Awakens Spoilers, _NOBODY!_

They only thing she was regretting was to throw a person towards the shelves were all the bottles were, on consequence of that, she needed to pay for all and each one of the bottle she broke, and to be honest they were _A LOT._

With the time, she has been working for Varrick and with her normal job she has been able to pay for a half of them, but there was still the other half.

When she first saw about the job she thought I would be easy, I mean, c'mon, she only needed to use a costume, dance for few hours, and done. Piece of cake, she said. It would be free money, she said. It would be completely, absolutely, definitely, easy. She was wrong, in all the sense of the word.

It was the worst job she ever had on her life.

Worst than working as a waitress and hearing the complains of all the clients,

Worst than being a swim instructor and having a lot of kids "drowning" because they were hitting puberty.

And definitely worst than babysitting Meelo for a whole _WEEK!_

She swore to herself that, when she could finally pay her debt, she would quit as quickly as possible, but not without thanking Zhu Li, without that girl Korra would have kicked Varrick’s butt for all the things he made her do. Things that were _embarrassing._ Especially those times were he embarrassed her by doing certain things.

Like this one time, she was about to enter the store, when this girl caught her attention. It was pretty obvious that the girl was checking her out, and how could she not? Korra was wearing short shorts and a tank top, because it was summer and the costume was so fucking hot when you were inside of it, but what Korra assumed the girl liked the most were her muscles. Perfect muscles that she worked too hard in having.

When the girl decide to "know her better", Varrick appeared out of nowhere and he began to tell Korra about this crazy idea of hiring another girl and make Korra and the other girl dance on fishes costume's to celebrate the harmonic converge.

The girl heard about it so she decided to turn around and make like she never saw anything.

For the past 3 months, it was the usual routine. She arrived at the store, grabbed her costume, wear the costume, go out at the store and start to dance while promoting the shop.

Well... That if you don't count all the punches, kicks, jokes and everything else that kid did just to _FUCK._

After all the _suffering_ she received from the kids, Korra decide to…give them a name, so she decided to call them: "One of those days". And for her bad luck, today was going to be "one of those days".

She arrived at the store shortly after the shift on her normal job ended.  She greeted Zhu Li, like always, she heard one of Varrick's motivational speeches, like always, and she grabbed her costume that was Varrick but with a big head (of Varrick). But after she got out of the store things began to turn bad, really _really_ bad.

When she put a foot out of the store, her foot was stomped by a wheel of skateboard, which made her to grab her feet on pain. Making her stand on one foot and start to jump on it, which was the perfect opportunity, some children so her and suddenly pushed her that made fall to ground. She tried to stand, but thanks to the big head she always wore, it was impossible because whenever she tried to stand, she always lost her balance and fall again. But a gentle soul was merciful of her and helped her to stand up, but obviously, it was a trap, because the person that helped her put a sign on her back, that said: Slap my butt. Which a few people saw and slapped Korra's butt, following the orders if the sign (very convenient).

After a few slaps, Korra checked her back and she found the sign, which she tore it off and throw it to the trash, but to her luck, the paper didn't fell inside the trashcan so she needed to grab the paper on the sign on the and pulled in it.

When she approached to the trashcan, something happened. Something that has never happened to her before.

Somebody crashed with her. On a bike.

The impact made them both fall and roll in the sidewalk, where Korra ended on her back facing the sky, and without the costume's head which Korra lost it at some point during the fall, but to make it worse, the person who was riding the bike fell above Korra's body.

Korra groaned from pain, and opened her eyes to found the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

She saw a woman not much older than her with sporting clothes that made her body look like a goddess. But what made Korra almost to lose her mind it's that when the girl started to recover, she made her face look to the front which allowed Korra to saw the sport glasses she was wearing. If Korra had a weakness, there were two things: One, it would be her hot-heated temperament, and two, her fetish with glasses.  And to make her even better was when their eyes met; she could see that the stranger's eyes were from a beautiful shade of green. It was like Korra's dream came true.

But the dream eventually shattered when Varrick came out of the store with a kit, but the kit wasn't a first aid one, it a sewing one. "HANG IN THERE MY BEAUTIFUL FACE, I WILL REPAIR THE DAMAGE THAT THIS CRAZY- Miss Sato! Hi!  Good day. To what should I owe this honor?”

_Wait, Sato? Like Sato Industries? The industry that is owned by one of the richest men on the world, Hiroshi Sato!? You mean that SATO!? So that would mean that the girl that has her boobs above me is Asami Sato??!! OH MY GOD, I WANT THIS MOMENT TO LAST FOREVER!_

"Mr. Varrick is that you? What happened? I feel like I crushed against a wall, a very comfy wal-" The girl couldn't end her words because she realized that she was above someone, she looked down and saw Korra's enjoyment face.

"Are you enjoying this?" Asami asked to the person she was above it.

"Well, can I ask you something?" Korra said to the gorgeous woman.

"Um… Sure." Asami said with a frown.

"I'm the first person to be between your legs?" Korra couldn't help herself to speak nonsense. I mean, c'mon, who would have acted with reason on such situation.

Bold is the word Asami would use to describe this girl.

First, she was doing some exercise riding her bike, and then the same girl appears out of nowhere in a creepy Varrick’s costume which made them end up on the floor and with Asami on top of said girl. But when Asami looked to see the person who caused all this trouble, she froze. Well, it was obvious that this woman was water tribe, and she was all sweaty because of being inside that creepy costume, her short hair was damp and her cheeks were flushed, she kind of stank, but Asami didn’t care, because when this person opened her eyes to see who was on top of her, Asami was welcomed with the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. Of course the magic was interrupted by Varrick, but when the girl asked this kind of question, she couldn’t help but snort because the girl’s face was so adorable, and at the same time she blushed when she realized she was straddling her.

“Can’t say you are” she said with a smirk and a glint in her eyes.

" _So_ , what about some dinner and candles? Do you think I will make it without the clothes?" Korra wiggled her eyebrows and gave the pretty woman a big crooked grin.

Asami let out a laugh and stood up, then she offered her hand to the girl to help her "So cocky, aren't we?" raising one eyebrow questionably she returned the grin at Korra.

"Hey, give me some credit; I'm inside of a freaking clown's costume." Korra told her when she was up and pointed at her outfit.

“Well, you’re right, especially if it’s a freaking Varrick’s costume "She giggled just by the thought.

"Hey!" Varrick protested while he was rescuing his precious costume's head.

"Mmm, well if the both of you finished flirting, may I remind you that you are on the street, where all the people is able to see you and hear you while the pass by," Said Zhu Li when she got out of the store after she heard all the noise coming outside of it. "Besides, Korra, I think you need to change that costume. I think it's time to put Jr. in the trash" she added.

"What! No! Never!" Varrick exclaimed while he grabbed "Jr's" head and started to run.

Zhu Li sighed and then pointed at Asami's arm "I think you should take a look at that, Miss Sato."

Both Korra and Asami looked to where the woman was pointing at, and they saw a pretty nasty cut on Asami's arm.

"Korra, why don't you take Miss Sato inside and tread her wound while I try to talk some sense to my husband?" Zhu Li asked Korra about it, but before Korra could answer, she was walking after her husband.

"I WILL NEVER THROW MY PRECIOUS!! NEVER!!" Varrick's was still heared even when he was a street away.

The woman on the costume cleared her throat after some awkward silence "So, do you want me to take a look at that?" Korra asked losing all the confidence she had before, when Asami was straddling her.

"That would be nice, thank you" Asami smiled.

"No problem" Korra went to get Asami's bike and then returned to enter the store "I'm Korra by the way" she offered her hand to Asami.

Oh! Also, I'm sorry about before, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and when I realized, you kind of get out of nowhere" she laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, in this work, it happens all the time, believe me" Korra said while finishing patching Asami's wound. "Now if you don't mind I would take this thing off" Korra said, taking direction to the change room.

When Korra left the room, Asami got curious, and she began to walk slowly but silently towards the entrance of the room, where she was able to see that Korra wearing a cyan tank top with a dark blue short shorts that made Korra body shape able to see, but the real show was when Korra grabbed the hem of her shirt and started to wave it to refresh herself and making her show her abs, which made Asami to bit the lower part of her lip, holding herself of going in there and "attack" Korra.

 _With that body, you can forget about romanticism, I want you right now!_ Asami thought to herself and ran back to where she was seated before.

Meanwhile, out of the corner of her eye, Korra saw Asami's reaction. _Well, I think I don't hate this job very much anymore._

 

 


	2. The Eska

 

"Really? A strip club, again? Mako groaned.

"I don't know what your problem with strip clubs is, Sharkbrows. We get to see sexy ladies dancing on poles and with very few clothes on them." Korra wiggle her eyebrows and grinned.

"I don't have a problem with them. In fact, I think the problem is you! We've come here like thirty times in the past 5 months!"

 "Well, excuse me for wanting to see some action."

"You mean, GETTING action. Every time we come, you get to bang a girl, while Bolin and I just spend our money like idiots. Right, Bo?" He turned to see his brother.

"Huh" He was distracted by the lady dancing in front of them.

"Bolin!" Mako yelled and gave him a slap in the head.

"Sorry, bro, I got this distracted by that red haired girl and that outfit she was wearing" Bolin tried to explain to his brother his lack of attention

"What outf- Oooooh! That's hell of an outfit" Mako had his whole mouth open because of the woman appearance like Eve.

The woman appearance which was just 3 leaves on her body covering her.

"Oh! Her name is Ginger, she's really good in bed. You should totally go after her Bo" Korra encouraged her friend.

"Do you think I have a chance?" Bolin asked hopefully.

"Totally." She reassured.

"Hey! What about me? I have needs too." Mako crossed his arms pretty upset.

"Relax, Mako man. We'll get you one." She winked. "It'll better be before you have your chance." He slumped in his seat.

"Don't worry I already got chance wirh the half of them"

"Oh! Korra! What move should I do on her?" Bolin asked excitedly.

“Weeeeeeeeell, what about the ‘Avatar’?” she crossed one leg over the other.

"Oh" Bolin quirked an eyebrow confused "Is that a new one?"

Bolin took a deep breath "Okay. Wish me luck" he emptied his drink and stood to walk towards Ginger.

"Oh, just wait and see" Korra said to Mako smiling.

"Something like that, what you need to do is *whisper, whisper, whisper*" Said Korra to his friend in need.

"What? I didn't hear a thing" Mako said.

Bolin took a deep breath "Okay. Wish me luck" he emptied his drink and stood to walk towards Ginger. "Oh, just wait and see" Korra said to Mako smiling.

They looked at Bolin, who was now talking to a giggling Ginger. After a few words, she took him by the arm and escaped through a door that wasn't the one that leaded towards the VIP.

"Wow, that worked well" Mako had his weird eyebrows raised in surprise "But, won't we get in trouble by banging the girls?" he asked worried.

"Don't worry, bud. I have a deal with Varrick, it's up to the girls if they want to have sex with someone." She shrugged the turned to Mako “All right, let’s get your girl. Which one you like?" she looked around.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm… That one, what possibility I have with her?" He pointed to a black haired woman.

Korra looked to where Mako was pointed and hummed in approval.

The girl was the hottest she had ever seen, and that was saying something, because she'd been with a lot of girls.

"What? Why not?"

"BECAUSE THAT ONE IS MINE!" Korra said quickly while she jumped from her seat, and took direction towards the woman.

"DAMMIT KORRA!” Mako sighed; "If it weren't for that Jun girl, you won't be doing this every fucking day" he decided that the best was to leave.

In her way towards the hot woman, she thought about the move she could do with her.

_Which one should I do? The straight girl?_ _Nah, I used last night. The trauma girl? No, that one I used on Ginger._  She turned down the next five moves she could do, when it came to her _The Eska, of course!_ She prepared her act by messing her hair and clothes and trying to look devastated.

She approached the girl a little hesitant, then said "H- Hey, pretty lady" she acted shy. The woman turned to her at the sound of her voice "I- I just - wanted to say... that you're really p-pretty."

"Why, thank you" the woman smiled at her, and then noted the state she was in "Are you okay?" she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"N-no, I'm n-not o-okay" She continued with her cheap trick, while she tried to make the act the more convincing she could.

"Hey, let's grab a seat" the woman guided her to a couch in the corner and by the look on her face, it seemed like the act was working.

_Nailed it._

"No, I don't, but I want to. Now tell me sweetheart, what happened?" Said the woman, while she tried to comfort Korra from her pain.

"It's just that- that you remind me of my fiancée" she let out a fake sob "she is so pretty, like you."

"What? Why? What happened?" Said the woman while she took hold of Korra's hands with one hand and used her other hand to sooth her.

"She-" she let out another sob, and even let out a tear, those acting classes were doing good "She let me- she left me in the altar" she croaked out.

“Oh my god! You poor thing!" The woman hugged Korra, much to the joy of the Brown skinned girl.

"She... she left with- with her ex" more tears streamed down her tanned cheeks "I don't- I don't know what to do since she left.  She was my _everything_." She sniffed.

"Oh my god! That's terrible! Poor thing!" She hugged her with more strenght.

"I don't think s- so lady, there is nothing in this world or in the spirit's that can make me forget h- her." Said Korra with a sad voice but her face was full of joy.

"Well..." the woman pulled away from her and smirked "There's one thing you could do. And I will help you if you agree."

"What do you mean?" Korra made her puppy eyes while asking.

"Follow me" The woman said taking Korra's hand, and leading her towards the door she previously saw Bolin go in.

***

They stumbled into the room kissing passionately, while the woman was unbuttoning Korra's pants. Korra's knees hit the edge of the bed and the woman pushed her into it. The woman straddled her, and kept ridding off of Korra's clothes, until she was just in her underwear.

After some kissing, the woman pulled away "I have an idea" She grinned at Korra.

"What is it?" Korra said out of breath.

"Wait a second" she kissed Korra one last time before climbing out of the bed and going towards a closet that was in the room. She opened it and started looking for something, and apparently the closet wasn't for clothes. She found what she was looking for and turned to Korra "I'm going to tie you, to make it more... interesting" she smiled mischievously. In her hand was a rope.

"Huh, sure... Why not?" Korra said but she felt a little nervous about the idea.

"Don't worry sweetheart, after we are done, you will not even remember your name." She said while she started to walk slowly towards Korra while untying the rope.

When the woman reached Korra she began to pass one side of the rope through Korra's wrists and she tied it with the head of the bed and with the rope that remained she tied Korra’s feet.

"Um... I'm not sure of this anymore" Korra said nervous. She liked this kind of things with girls, but this one felt... off.

"Oh don't worry, with this you will not be able to move" Said the woman while she stood up and took direction towards her purse, where she get out a lipstick and took direction towards Korra's face

"Wha- what are you doing?" Korra's eyes widened.

"I'm teaching a little naughty girl a lesson" She wrote on Korra's face 'douchebag', after that she took direction towards the door, opened it and yelled "GIRLS!"

A dozen of girls came into the room and looked at Korra angrily. She recognized very one last of them, she had banged all. She gulped, this wasn't good.

The woman with the raven hair cleared her throat "You'll see _poor thing_ you've been here like 30 times in the last five months and every time you banged a girl and never called her again. So here's your lesson. Have fun, girls" The woman said while she walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Korra yelled making the woman turn around "Can I least get your name?"

The woman smirked, and then turned around once more "Asami." and with that she was out of sight.

"I think I'm in love" Korra mumbled before being attacked by her old conquests.


End file.
